Konoha Gakuen: Youkoden
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: An AU of Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den with slight Xover of elements from Rosario Vampire. Tentative NaruXHarem Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto Shippuden, Rosario Vampire or any of it’s characters though I wish I did
1. Chapter 1:Enter Uzumaki Naruto: Youko

**Konoha Gakuen: Youkoden**

**(An AU of Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den with slight Xover of elements from Rosario + Vampire)**

**Chapter 1: Enter Uzumaki Naruto: Youko**

Konoha Gakuen.....

At first look, it seems like every any academy found throughout the Fire Country. And despite it's reputation for excellence, it is also known for being a low key institution and shunned attention of any kind.

Now many people may say that the Academy's social policy is typical of the many private educational institutions of it's kind, but there is an extremely important, underlying reason for this.

All of the Academy staffs and students are not humans.

Yes. What would seem like a perfectly normal school is actually an academy of youkai who live amongst the general populace disguised as normal human teenagers and are taught by instructors who are also disguised youkais themselves.

But now, the school's relatively peaceful and orderly existance is about to be shattered by the the arraival of a brand new student.

**...................................................................................................**

"So this is Konoha Gakuen eh? Still looks like a school of pansies to me." A figure said as he steps up to the closed gate of the academy.

The figure is blondehaired teenager with piercing blue eyes, whisker-like markings on his face, wore a headband with a swirl on his forehead and a long, black coat which had "Boss Fox" written in kanji on the back over his academy issued summer uniform. He also wore a pair of wooden getas instead of shoes and carried a bokuto (wooden sword) in his hand.

Almost nonchalantly, the blonde teenager violently kicks the academy gates wide open and walks through as if he owned the school. Startled by his rather scandalous entry, the students stops whatever they were doing and stares at the troublemaker while whispering amongst themselves.

The blonde grins to himself and basks at the attention he was getting.. This was exactly how he wanted to introduce himself to the school and this was exactly the kind of reaction he expected. The blonde takes a deep breath and shouts out.

"Listen up!!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and wether anybody likes it or not, I'm taking over this place. If anybody has a problem with that, then they can take it up with my sword!!" He declared holding out his bokuto. His bold outburst had the desired results, shocking the academy's general populace and scaring some of them as well.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, whichever the case may be) it also left him open for scrutiny by a number of individuals.

A brooding, dark haired teenager sitting by himself on the rooftop coldly studies the enigma named Naruto and was wondering if the kid was either very brave, very stupid or even both.

A pink haired female student wearing what seemed to be a pendant with a cross shakes her head disapprovingly at the new student's antics while her blonde friend simply crosses her arms over her relatively well endowed assets and glares at the young man.

A young man with a topknot relaxing under a tree cracks an eye open and gives Naruto a calculating look before closing his eyes again, muttering something along the lines of "Troublesome". Besides him, his rather chubby friend stops eating his chips for a moment to give Naruto a look before shrugging his shoulders dismissively and goes back eating his chips.

A shaggy haired, feral looking student with triangle shaped tattoos on his cheeks and sitting on a tree branch gives Naruto a predatory grin, thinking how interesting this school year was turning out to be. Standing just behind the tree which the shaggy haired teenager sat on was a student wearing dark, circular sunglasses who regarded the new student impassively.

Standing just at the edge of a nearby soccer field was another student with a bowl shaped haircut, thick brows and beady eyes who was watching Naruto with a small frown on his face.

From his vantage point on a second floor window, a longhaired, pale eyed young man wearing an armband identifying him as the school's student council president looks on in disdain while his brown haired female companion who wore her hair in a pair of buns simply sighs at the newcomer's idiocy.

Last but not the least was another longhaired pale-eyed individual, this one a female who stares longingly at the blonde called Naruto from behind a wall with a growing blush in her pretty face.

"Is there anybody here brave enough to challenge me?" Naruto calls out, looking around at the student body who was giving him a wide berth. "Anybody at all? Didn't think so. Now then...."

"Hey you!!" A voice calls out. Naruto turns towards the source of the voice and sees a pink haired female student wearing what seemed to be a silver rosary around her neck and a platinum blonde haired bombshell.

"_Now there's a couple of real lookers. I wonder if they have any boyfriends?"_ Naruto mused appreciatively as he watches the pair walk towards him. "Well now.... Is there anything I can do for you ladies this fine morning?" He greeted with a foxy grin.

The platinum blonde raises a delicate eyebrow at his boldness and appraises the teenager in front of her from head to toe. He wasn't bad looking at all with those hypnotic blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his face. And while he wasn't really that studly, he looked pretty fit and had an appealing, feral air about him as well as a bold, assertive personality which were Ideal qualities for a life mate.

The pink haired student wasn't as impressed as her friend. To her, Uzumaki Naruto was just another boneheaded troublemaker who does nothing but make her job as a disciplinary monitor harder then it has to be and she didn't appreciate that.

"You can start by telling me what the hell do you think you're doing making such a scene out here." The pink haired student stated crossly.

"Yeah." The platinum blonde hottie seconded though she now looked more amused then angry. "It's not a very good idea to cause a ruckus in this school."

"Before I answer that, can I have your names? It's kinda hard to talk to people who knows my name and yet I don't know a thing about them." Naruto stated then adds cheekily with a foxy grin. "Unless of course you want ME to call you Pinky Chan and Bombshell Chan. Either way works fine with me."

The pink haired student develops a tick mark on her forehead and clenches her fist tightly but manages to calm herself.

The platinum blonde however laughs airily at this and smiles at Naruto.

"Heeheehee.... You've got guts Uzumaki Naruto. I like that and I think we'll get along just fine." She said as she crosses her arms in front of her. "My name's Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet 'ya"

Naruto then pointedly looks at Sakura who sighs and answers reluctantly. "Haruno Sakura. A disciplinary monitor of Konoha Gakuen. Now will you answer my question?"

"I guess I could." Naruto stated. "I was just introducing myself to everyone in this school and stating what my intentions were."

"That seems like a pretty lofty goal Uzumaki San." Ino commented. "I hope you're not full of it fully prepared to back up that."

"I always back my words up." Naruto said confidently. "Anybody and EVERYBODY are more then welcome to challenge that."

"And kicking the gates open like that served what purpose?" Sakura demanded.

"I had to make a point somehow." Naruto said with a shrug. "That seemed to be the best way to do it. Besides, I don't think it matters coz I'm not even a student of this school yet so your rules don't really apply to me."

But before Sakura could retort, another voice cuts in. "Correction Naruto Kun, you're not registered as a student of this school YET. But you will be one very soon."

All three looks up and sees that the window to the headmaster's office was open and a kind looking old man wearing a simple kimono smiling down at them while smoking a pipe.

Naruto's grin becomes even wider at seeing the old man. "Hey Saru Jiisan!!! Long time no see!!!" He calls out before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"How dare you treat our headmaster with such disrespect!" Sakura screams at the blonde. Ino simply takes a big step back to avoid any possible repurcussion to Naruto's rather rude attitude towards their headmaster. But the headmaster simply chuckles at this.

"Hohoho.... It's quite alright Haruno San. Me and Naruto Kun go back a long way." The headmaster said then looks at Ino. "Yamanaka San, will you please show Naruto Kun up to my office please."

"Of course Headmaster." Ino said cheerfully. A little TOO cheerfully in Sakura's opinion. The busty blonde had that look on her face again which usually meant trouble for the person she took an interest in.

Sakura also had to admit that there IS something about Naruto which intrigued her but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

Ino looks back towards Naruto with a mischievous little smile. "Well you heard the man Naruto Kun. Let's go and keep your eyes on lil' ol' me so you won't get lost, ok?"

"I guess I can do that." Naruto answered with a foxy grin, staring appreciatively at Ino's swaying hips as she walks off for a moment before following her. Sakura simply rolls her eyes at her friend's antics and mutters to herself. "What a flirt...."

(In the Headmaster's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi calmly refills his pipe as he waits for Naruto in his office. The boy has always been such a handful for anyone even as a young child. But what can you expect, considering who his parents were?

His father Uzumaki Arashi had been the Headmaster of this institution, untill fifteen years back when he suddenly resigned from the position and went back to the Demon World without telling anybody, forcing the then retired Sarutobi to take the Headmaster position once again.

It was not untill Six years ago when he discovered the real reason behind Arashi's resignation and that was because he got married and had to take over the throne to his his kingdom. Sarutobi got to meet the then small but incredibly feisty Naruto for the first time who even then, was a natural prankster and troublemaker just like his father.

Since then, Sarutobi kept in touch with Arashi and his family on a regular basis and followed Naruto's exploits whom he treated like his own grandson. In his last letter, Arashi had requested that his son enter Konoha Academy since the normal human school environment seemed unable to cope with Naruto's deviant nature. Though he had to admit that some of the things he managed to pull off were very amusing.

It was also rather fortunate given the recent problems his school has been experiencing. Problems which he believes that someone of Naruto's unique talents would be able to help him with.

*Knock*Knock*

"Come in." Sarutobi calls out. Opening the door, Ino steps to the side and lets Naruto enter the room.

"Thanks for showing me the way Ino San." Naruto said with a small grin. "I appreciate your help."

"It's no problem at all." Ino answered with a grin of her own. "Despite your attitude, you seem like a decent enough guy. I guess I'll be seein' you around then?"

"You better believe it." Naruto answers, his grin growing wider. Ino grin matches his as she closes the door to the office. Naruto stares at the doorway where Ino had been a few moments earlier before a polite cough gets his attention. Naruto turns and sees Sarutobi giving him a knowing smile.

"I see you're making friends already, Naruto Kun." Sarutobi comments as he stands up and embraces Naruto heartily then pulls back to study the young man in front of him. "You've grown up Naruto Kun but you're still the same juvenile brat I met years ago."

"Aww c'mon Saru Jiji, I DO try to stay away from trouble but the thing is trouble can't stay away from ME." Naruto stated.

"Oh really? Then I supposed that spraypainting scenes from the Kama Sutra on the wall of your last school or pouring quick-drying cement on the pool of the school before that qualifies as staying out of trouble?" Sarutobi asks in amusement.

Naruto said nothing and instead scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"In any case Naruto....." Sarutobi continued, his expression suddenly turning serious. "....As happy as I am to see you again and enroll in my school, I'm afraid that I have to ask for your assistance for a little problem I've been having."

Naruto's face also turns serious at this. "I've seen what's been happening in the news Jiji. I 've also heard a couple of rumors through the grapevine. I'll be happy to help you in any way I can. What do you want me to do?"

Sarutobi smiles at this and starts to speak.

(Hours later.... In the woods outside the academy)

Umino Iruka breaths hard as he cautiously looks from behind a tree he was hiding behind. He looked battered and bruised and sported a number of bruises and cuts which included a large gash on his side.

Only an hour before, the headmaster had assigned him and Mizuki to track down an incoming student who had stolen important documents from his office. Documents which included lists of the names and locations of monsters in the human world Of course, it only made sense that he'd be teamed with Mizuki since he was a long time colleague and the headmaster knew that he and the white-haired teacher worked well together.

He never expected Mizuki to transform into his monstrous weretiger form and savagely attack him in the middle of their mission, claiming that he will find the list himself, kill the boy who stole it and sell the list to the highest bidder. Iruka himself had to revert back to his original form of a humanoid dolphin to fight off Mizuki but he proved to be too powerful for him.

"Come out come out wherever you are Iruka." Mizuki singsonged in a mocking voice. "You know you're only delaying the inevitable so why fight it?"

Iruka winces as the ugly gash on his side throbbed painfully. Iruka knew Mizuki was right. With his injuries, he wouldn't be able to get far before the traitorous educator caught up with him. And even with a nearby water source to speed up the healing and help recover some of his strength, he still couldn't match up against him.

So preocccupied was Iruka with his thoughts that he failed to notice a shadow looming over him. "I found you Iruka." Iruka looks up at his ex colleague. The silver haired man now looked like a giant, humanoid tiger with stripes all over it's furry body."

"Why would you do this Mizuki?" Iruka asks, hoping to stall for time untill he could think of a plan or till help arrives. "Why would you turn against your own kind?"

"My own kind...." Mizuki repeated with a chuckle. "I never was one of you in the first place Iruka. As a matter of fact, I can't stand your kind."

"What are you saying? You're also a youkai like us!!" Iruka stated in confusion.

"Hehehehe!! That's where you're wrong." Mizuki said with a dark chuckle. "While I'll admit that this monstrous form has it's.... Uses.... It is just a temporary transformation. I am originally a human and I was sent here to destroy all of your kind."

"What?!?" Iruka exclaimed in shock. "Then how did you manage to get yourself hired to this school? Our background checks are extremely thorough!"

Mizuki chuckles darkly again and answers. "Since you won't live long enough to rat on me, I'll tell you how. Orochimaru sent me here and with his help, I'll wipe out your kind from the face of this world."

Iruka's eyes widens at Mizuki's revelation. Orochimaru was one of the Headmaster's legendary students along with Jiraiya and Tsunade who had vanished years ago and is considered a wanted felon for many violations and crimes against both humans and youkais alike.

"So is that what this whole thing is all about? A vendetta against youkais?" Another voice cuts in. Both Mizuki and Iruka looks up and see Naruto seated on one of the branches. In his right hand, he held a leather briefcase with a cheeky smile. "Yo! Looking for this guys?"

"You!" Mizuki snarled. "Give me that briefcase you brat and I'll let you live!!"

"No! Don't give it to him!" Iruka shouted. "If you give that to him, he'll cause a lot of pain and grief for us!!"

"Relax.... Iruka San was it?" Naruto stated. "After what I heard him say here, getting these papers are the least of his worries."

"And why is that brat?" Mizuki asks with a sneer.

Naruto gives Mizuki a vicious grin and answers. "Because the thing that you SHOULD be worried about..... Is ME!!" Quick as a flash, Naruto leaps from the branch and attacks Mizuki with his bokuto. Surprised by the somewhat reckless move by, Mizuki found himself on the defensive against the blonde's relentless attack. He was also surprised by how fast and how hard the brat could hit which was made more apparent when the bokuto cracked painfully against his cranium.

"Dammit!!!" Mizuki roared as he took a swipe at Naruto who nimbly jumps out of the way. He gives his tormentor a hate-filled glare before muttering. "No more playing around kid...." A mark appears in Mizuki's chest and spreads all over his body. In front of both Naruto and Iruka, the weretiger that is Mizuki starts to transform again, becoming bigger and even more mutated. The transformation stops and in the Mizuki weretiger's place stood a large humanoid Chimera with the head, hand/claws and muscular body of a lion, the horns and feet/hooves of a goat and a hissing snake for a tail.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! This is my true power!! And with it, you youkais are done for!!!" Mizuki proclaimed.

Naruto said nothing as his eyes narrows dangerously. He charges again and attacks Mizuki with his bokuto. But his new form proves to be much stronger then his weretiger form as splinters the wooden sword and sends Naruto through the trees with a swipe of his large hands. Iruka could do nothing but watch on helplessly.

"Stop it Mizuki!!!" Iruka shouted as he struggled to get back to his feet. "You'll kill him!!"

"That's the idea!!!" Mizuki laughed as he charged towards Naruto who was getting back to his feet. He also noticed that the blonde had also transformed though it seemed to be limited to a pair of fox ears and a tail.

"So you're a hanyou eh? What makes you think you're even a match for me in this form? You'll pay for what you did to me. Now die!!!" He sneered as he strikes out with his claws. Much to Mizuki's shock, Naruto effortlessly blocks his lethal attack with one hand and looks up with a vulpine smile in his still transforming features.

"You ain't seen nothing yet buddy." Naruto said as fierce, hurricane force winds whips around him, throwing off Mizuki like a rag doll and forcing Iruka to cover himself. The violent winds subside revealing a gold furred humanoid fox with tattoo like markings all over it's body, had nine tails swishing back and forth behind him and wore Naruto's clothes. The aura Mizuki felt from the fox-like humanoid was so powerful that he found it rather difficult to breath.

Then faster then the eye could see, the fox disappears and reappears in front of Mizuki and sends him flying through several trees with a brutally powerful right cross. A battered Mizuki slowly gets back to his feet and glares at Naruto.

"That terrifying battle aura and form.... Who the hell are you brat?" Mizuki asks fearfully.

"Oh silly me. Maybe I should've introduced myself before i started kicking your sorry butt. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He answers with a mock bow. He then looks up to Mizuki with an alarmingly wide smile which promised much pain and anguish. "Youko and the next Kyubi No Kitsune."

Author's Notes: Alright guys, here you go. A brand new story for everyone to read and enjoy. Btw, I've already pretty much figured out the monster forms of the Naruto characters, but I still want your input on the matter especially for Tsunade, Neji, Rock Lee and Kankuro. In any case, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire's Kiss

**Chapter 2: Vampire's Kiss**

"Are you sure you're alright Iruka Sensei?" You got pretty banged up last night.

Iruka winces as he walks towards his homeroom class with a slight limp together with Naruto. While it was true that he had felt better, he was in a far better condition then Mizuki. whom he knew was probably languishing in the dungeon right not under the watchful eye of their security officer Ibiki.

"I'm fine Naruto San. It's nothing that a long soak and a good night's sleep couldn't fix." Iruka replied. "But thanks for your concern though."

"Ahhh, no worries. I was just doing it as a favor to the old man so no need to thank me." Naruto said with a dismissive wave. "The fact that the culprit was a total creep was just a bonus for me and I was only to happy to help kick his ass."

"_Kick his ass?!?"_ Iruka thought incredilously. "_You damned near crippled him in his monstrous form without even trying hard." _Iruka wonders just how strong Naruto as he thought back to the events the previous night.

(Flashback)

_"Kyubi No Kitsune?!?" Mizuki repeated fearfully. "You mean the legendary lord of the higher demons Kyubi No Kitsune?!?"_

_"That would be my dad." The transformed Naruto reveals with a vulpine grin. "But once I prove myself worthy, that'll be me in the future."_

_"That's not true!!!" Mizuki said as he leaps towards Naruto and attacks. "The higher demons are just a myth even amongst demonkind. There's no way you could be related to one of them."_

_Much to Mizuki's surprise, Naruto simply catches his hurtling body with one hand and tosses him away like a ragdoll. "And yet here I am in the flesh right in front of you. Those bumps and bruises I gave you should've made that painfully obvious so I suggest you give it up before you get seriously hurt."_

_"I won't accept this...." Mizuki grated as he slowly gets back to his feet and takes out a pistol. "I won't go out like this."_

_Naruto eyes the weapon in Mizuki's hand. "Resorting to weapons now are we? That won't work on me though so what's the point?"_

_"It may not work on you...." Mizuki started with a chuckle then points the weapon at Iruka. "....But you're not the target anyways.... If I'm gonna die then I might as well take somebody to hell with me." But before he could pull the trigger, Naruto was on him and crushing the hand which held the pistol._

_"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!" Screamed Mizuki as he cradled his crushed hand as Naruto looms over him. "Now that wasn't fair was it? Pulling a gun on a defenseless being" Naruto stated casually. He holds up a hand which bursts into flame. "Since it's not likely that you're gonna give up, I guess I'll have to 'pursuade' you." Naruto said as he steps closer to the traitor._

_And all Mizuki could do is scream._

_Almost half an hour later, Naruto walks away from the smoking husk that was Mizuki who was blessedly unconscious and disguises himself again. "Guess that settles that." Naruto said to Iruka as he hands him the briefcase which contained the important papers. "I believe this was what you're after?"_

_Iruka nods dumbly as he accepts the briefcase and manages to ask one question. "Who exactly are you?"_

_"He is as he said Iruka Kun. The heir to the title of Kyubi No Kitsune." Another voice said. Both Naruto and Iruka looks back and sees Sarutobi step out of the shadows of the forest. The old man then calmly walks forward and studies the unconscious Mizuki, shakes his head then glances at Naruto. "Couldn't you have held back a bit more Naruto Kun? I wanted him conscious and in relatively good condition to answer my security chief's questions."_

_"Ahh sorry...." Naruto apologized with a sheepish grin. "Guess I lost my temper there a bit."_

_"Excuse me Headmaster." Iruka interrupted. "You were saying that Naruto San here is a higher demon? As Mizuki said, aren't they just legends and myths?"_

_"They are very real Iruka Kun." Sarutobi answered. "The Nine Higher Demon Lords DO exist and as a matter of fact, one of the former headmasters of this school cut his career short to assume the title." He said then places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. The son and heir of the Kyubi No Kitsune or better known to us as Uzumaki Arashi."_

(End Flashback)

After which the Sandaime brought him and Naruto to his office where he explained to Iruka that Naruto was cooperating with him to catch the culprit of a recent series of thefts of important school documents as well as their suspicions that Orochimaru had a hand in the incidents. It had been Naruto's idea to let him 'steal' more of the school's important papers in order to lure out the suspect and fortunately for them, the plan worked.

At first, Iruka was wondering how the Headmaster could put so much trust and faith in a boy just barely out of his teens and looked more like a gangster rather then a student. But thinking back on how Naruto seemed to get along with the headmaster and how he had badly beaten Mizuki when he tried to kill him, he had to revise his opinion of the rough looking youngster.

Naruto is a mischievous, confident and cocky individual. But the cocksure attitude seemed to be tempered with a personal code of honor and strong sense of right and wrong not found in many youngsters of today.

But Iruka was still worried about how his class would react to Naruto.... Or how Naruto would interact with his new classmates with mostly consisted of members of nobility or scions of prominent clans. He had heard about his antics during the first day and was afraid that his actions might have pushed the wrong buttons, making him a target.

"We're here Naruto San." Iruka said, stopping in front of a classroom. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and motioning for Naruto to follow him into the room.

Inside, the chatters stops as the students silently study the blonde who entered the classroom with their homeroom teacher. Most of them were present when the newcomer who called himself Uzumaki Naruto had literally kicked the school gates open and entered the premises and were curious to see what made the blonde juvenile tick.

In turn, Naruto also found himself scrutinizing his new classmates and tried to identify the ones whom he felt were strong enough to be a challenge.

"Good morning class." Iruka greets as he places his books on his desk. "Before anything else, I'd like all of you to meet a new student of this school and your new classmate. All right Naruto San, please introduce yourself to the class."

As Naruto steps up in front and faces his new classmates. He notices that the two girls whom he spoke with this morning, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, were also part of this class and as his eyes met theirs, Sakura averts his gaze with a small huff while Ino gives him a small, friendly wave.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Glad to meet y'all." Naruto greeted cheerily with a small salute. When he was sure that no reaction was forthcoming moments later, he continues with his introduction. "I love a good fight or getting into one but I absolutely hate bullies and temes who think they're better then everybody else just. My hobbies are looking for strong opponents who will give me a good challenge and my dreams.... Well, I'm sure most of you heard what I said yesterday morning. So if anybody has a problem with that, then you know where you can find me." He ends with a chuckle.

"Ermm.... Thank you Naruto San." Iruka said weakly, wondering what he had gotten himself into. "You may now take your seat. How about that empty spot besides Yamanaka San whom I believed you've met yesterday?"

Naruto nods at this and walks towards the seat. As he was doing this, he could feel the looks that the class was giving him and more then a few were laced with hostile intent. He takes his place besides the pale blonde beauty who leans over and whispers. "Nice job. If you didn't get anyone's attention before, I think that little speech did it."

"The challenge still stands though." Naruto whispers back. "If anyone wants a piece of me..... ANYONE at all...." He emphasizes the word by letting out some hostile intent of his own which created a surprisingly stifling atmosphere inside the classroom and earning him startled looks from most of the students except for those strong enough to resist it and those who seems to admire him enough to not mind it. "....All I can say is bring it."

Ino laughs lightly at this. "Confident. I like that in a man. I have a feeling that you'll make things real interesting around here. And who knows? I might even take you up on that challenge."

"Anytime, anywhere Ino. Anytime, anywhere...." Naruto replies with a wide vulpine grin.

"If you two are done flirting with each other...." Sakura, who was in front of Naruto's seat, whispers harshly. "....Would you guys mind getting your heads out of the gutter and get back to the business at hand?"

"What's the matter forehead girl? Jealous that I may have found someone who's up to my standards?" Ino taunted.

Sakura glances at Naruto and found herself fighting back a blush as she stammers out. "O-Of course not. Why would I be jealous? There's absolutely no reason for it."

"_LIAR!!!"_ A voice inside Sakura's head counters. "_You are intrigued by Uzumaki Naruto and you want to get to know him a LOT better. Why can't you be more honest to yourself?"_

"_Stop it you.... And just when I thought I've gotten rid of you." _Sakura thought back, shaking her head to clear her mind of the voice. It had only been barely a day since she met the blonde troublemaker but it was enough to wake her inner self up once again which made her wonder what power Naruto held to pique the interest of the other Sakura inside her.

_"Hahahaha!!!! So long as you're still alive, you'll never get rid of me." _The voice answered. _"I'm just as much a part of you as you are a part of me and that will NEVER change."_

"Are you ok Sakura San?" Naruto asks with genuine concern in his voice, looking at Sakura.

"I'm fine. No need to concern yourself over me." Sakura snaps at Naruto coldly.

"Whoah hey.... No need to bite my head off." Naruto said, raising both palms forward in a placating gesture.

"Ino.... Sakura.... Naruto.... Perhaps you'd like to share your discussion with the class?" Iruka stated with an annoyed frown on his face.

"Eeepp.... Our apologies Iruka Sensei." Sakura quickly apologized and mentally cursed to herself for being distracted. "We were just discussing the school system with Naruto San."

"Well while I admire your attempts to make him feel welcome, please do it AFTER the class." Iruka said sternly.

"We apologize for the interruption Iruka Sensei. It won't happen again." Sakura said glaring at Naruto who was looking somewhere else, pretending to be innocent.

_"Teeheehee.... This promises to be a looonnnggg interesting year indeed."_ Sakura could hear her inner self cackle gleefully. "_And like I said before, you'll never be able to get rid of me so you better learn to live with it."_ Sakura could only rub the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her inner self was right about one thing though. With Uzumaki Naruto around, it WILL be a long year ahead.

(After School)

Naruto whistled a tuneless song as he walks towards his assigned dorm just outside the academy.

His first day had gone so-so. Nobody has hassled him thus far but neither has he made any more acquaintances apart from both Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino as well as a few others. But of course, it was still the first day and ANYTHING can happen in the span of one school year.

And speaking of the two girls, Naruto soon found himself mentally comparing the two. Both were pretty cute, smart, popular and had nice figures though Ino arguably was more physically gifted.

But that's where their similarity ended.

While Ino was openly friendly and outgoing, Sakura was cold and aloof. But then again, Sakura was brutally honest, candid and opinionated whereas Ino's cheery personality was obviously a facade and in her resided a deceitful, ruthless and calculating individual with her own agenda.

He would have to watch himself around Ino. At the very least, Sakura will not be afraid to tell him exactly what she thinks of him.

But something else about Sakura bothered him. She obviously had some serious power but for some reason was keeping it tightly supressed. Maybe the cross she wears acts as some sort of seal......

"What the hell do you want from me?" A familiar female voice cries out from somewhere.

"_And speaking of the devil....."_ Naruto thought to himself as he searched for the source of the voice. After a few moments, he finds Sakura being accosted by a much taller white haired male student with piercings on his lip, left ear and right eyebrow whom he didn't recognize and assumed was from another class. But instead of intervening, Naruto opts to watch from behind a tree since the boy wasn't doing anything to Sakura yet.

Besides, Naruto had a feeling that Sakura would not appreciate it if he meddled in her affairs and swore to himself that he wouldn't come to her rescue unless absolutely necessary.

"Komiyo Saizo!! Can't you take a hint?" Sakura demanded. "I told you before that I'm not interested in whatever the hell it is that you're offering? I'm NOT looking for a boyfriend right now!"

"Now I KNOW you don't mean that Sakura Chan." The now identified Komiya Saizo smoothly said. "You don't have a boyfriend because you haven't really found anyone with the right qualities yet. Well you can stop looking coz here I am."

"And exactly what qualities are you referring to?" Sakura asks acidly. "Arrogance? Selfishness? Or being an overall pervert and creep?" These tart words erases the easy smile off Komiya's face. "Hell! That new guy Uzumaki Naruto has even more honor then you do even though he acts like a punk. You may be able to fool other girls but you can't fool me. I don't buy your nice guy routine Komiya San and I never will so please leave me alone now." She said while at the same time what in the world possessed her to mention Uzumaki Naruto in the first place.

_"That's because deep inside, you recognize a worthy man when you see one wether you care to admit it or not."_ Her inner self answered her mental question with a snicker. "_It's instinct my dear Sakura."_

"Now that's just a cryin' shame then. I tried to ask you nicely but you didn't accept my offer so I guess there's no other choice but to take what I want by force." Saizo said darkly as he starts to transform in front of a terrified Sakura. "Heh.... I know this is against the rules but I can't help myself. You got me all excited Sakura Chan and I lose control of my disguise when I get excited."

He looms over Sakura in his full monster form of a hulking, heavily muscled abomination and licks his lips with a long tongue as he reaches for the pink haired girl. "C'mere baby. Wanna french?"

Sakura screams in fright as she backpedals away from Saizo and in the process, loses her balance and falls down. But as Saizo was about to reach her, he notices something falling down from the trees and jumps back just in time as the object crashes between him and Sakura with the force of a small meteor, creating a five foot wide and three foot deep hole.

"Dude. Hasn't anyone told you that when a girl says no, she means no?" The dust from the impact clears and reveals the owner of the voice as none other then Uzumaki Naruto who was in his hanyou form.

"Who the hell are you squirt?" Saizo growls. "And what the hell do you think you're doing spoilin' my fun here? You looking to get hurt?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask you the same question." Naruto stated as he stares at Saizo. "Like Sakura here said, ain't what you're doin' against school policies?"

"What the hell do I care about school policies?" Saizo said with a sneer. "I do whatever I want, whenever I want and to whomever I want and there ain't nothing you or anybody else can do about it."

"Is that so? Then I say you're looking at a guy who CAN do something about that." Naruto shot back with a wicked grin. "If you dn't believe me, then why don't you put my theory to the test? You're more then welcome to try, bigboy."

By this time, Sakura had regained her composure and stood up glaring at the blonde. "Uzumaki Naruto!! What are you doing here? I had things under control till you showed up!!"

_"Ahahahaha!!! Now THAT'S a riot. You were in control?!? You were screaming so much like a baby that it's embarassing."_ Sakura's inner self said. _"C'mon admit it!! You're glad that it's HIM who came to your rescue!!!"_

_"Shut up!!!"_ Sakura thought back harshly but couldn't help but feel but her inner self was somehow right.

_"Of course I am!!! You may act all proper and independent but you're just like any other female who has needs. You're just too chicken to face it!!" _Inner Sakura answered to her thoughts. _"I should know because I'm also you!! I'd stake my claim on him now if I were you coz I've got a feeling he's he's gonna be something else real soon!!"_

_"I told you to shut the hell up!!!" _Sakura thought furiously, fighting to supress her inner voice as she watches Naruto turn his head to give her an incredilous look.

"What am I doing here?!? I'm saving your ungrateful ass from this oversized windbag of a loser whom you should've been able to take down in your sleep were you using your full potential! And if this is what you consider to be under control, I'd hate to see you actually in trouble!" Naruto said angrily. "Whatta way to show your gratitude."

"I've NEVER asked for anybody's help before and I'm not about to start now. So would you please butt out?" Sakura growls in anger. "And what do you know about my power? There's a reason why I keep it sealed and that's because it's too damned dangerous to use!"

As Sakura and Naruto argued with each other, Saizo took the time to study the blonde who appeared to interrupt his fun. "_This is the Uzumaki Naruto that Sakura Chan was talking about?" _Saizo thought to himself. The fact that she thought that this shrimpy half-breed was better infuriated him to no end and the way that he dismissed him like yesterday's garbage and talked with Sakura like he wasn't even there made him angrier.

"Stop messing with me you stupid half-breed!!! Who the hell do you think you're talking to huh?" Saizo bellows as he swipes at Naruto and Sakura with his wickedly sharp claws.

Naruto curses to himself as he sees the blow coming. He knew he wouldn't be able to properly react to the attack at such a close range and with another person nearby. So he did the only thing he could under the circumstances and pushed Sakura out of the way and took the brunt of the vicious attack himself.

Saizo's attack rips through the front of his shirt and leaves long, crimson gashes across Naruto's chest. Naruto looks at the wounds on his chest with mild disgust. While it wasn't that deep, the fact the creep attacked him while his attention was somewhere else pissed him off. And what's worst, the guy was licking his blood off his claws and seemed to be gloating.

"How'd you like that you little piece of shit? There ain't nothing that my claws can't cut through." Saiza said with a dark chuckle. "I'm gonna enjoy slicing you up like so much bloody spagetti."

Naruto could feel his temper flaring as he glares at Saizo. "You shouldn't have done that ugly. Now I'll...." The feeling of an object in his hand stops Naruto in mid-sentence. He opens his hand and studies the object as he wondered. "_Isn't this....?"_

His suspicions are confirmed as he feels presence rising behind him and emanating a monstrous amount of dark power. And from the slightly frightened look in Saizo's face, he could feel it too.

"Well now.... I guess there's no need for me to beat some respect into you after all." Naruto harrumphs.

"W-What the hell are y-you talking about? And what the hell is with this e-evil aura?" Saizo demands, struggling to keep his composure. Instead of answering, Naruto opens his hand to reveal the cross that used to be part of Sakura's pendant. "I-Isn't that....?"

"Sakura's rosario?" Naruto supplied with a grin. "Yes it is. I suspected it for a while now but had I not accidentally pulled it off, I wouldn't have actually known. It's what keeps Sakura's real power in check so now that it's off, I get to see what she can REALLY do." Naruto said as he steps aside and looks at Sakura.

The moon itself turned eerily red as dark energy surrounded Sakura's body who was slowly undergoing a startling transformation in front of their very eyes. Aside from growing a little taller, her bustline enlarges and her body became a lot curvier. But the most surprising transformation was her now snow-white hair and her blood-red eyes when she opened them.

She experimentally flexes her hands and studies her figure then slowly looks around. As her eyes fall on Naruto, she gives him a wide smile which exposes her enlarged, vampiric canines.

Naruto returns the smile with one of his own and said. "Now I get see the power of a true vampire."

Saizo looks at Naruto with disbelieving eyes. "Sakura Chan is a v-vampire?!?" Of course, Saizo knew vampires were on the high upper echelon in terms of looks, intelligence, sheer power and ability amongst their kind in the world of youkais. That's why they are considered as nobility.

He then notices the transformed Sakura slowly walking towards him with a sweet smile and stops a few feet away, beckoning him with a finger. "I thought you wanted me big boy? Well c'mon over then. Wanna cuddle?" She invited coyly.

For some reason, Saizo thought that Sakura was actually serious with her offer and eagerly charges forward only to be sent flying back courtesy of a powerful roundhouse kick to the face from Sakura. He crashes through a number of trees before his battered and bruised body lands on the ground where he lay unmoving.

"As if." The new Sakura said as she lowers her leg. "Typical monster, all size and no brain. Learn your place whelp." She stated as she turns around and walks back towards Naruto.

Naruto whistles in appreciation of the new Sakura's handiwork. "Nice job Sakura. Didn't know you had it in you."

'Sakura' stops in front of Naruto and smiles at him. "Why thank you for the complement Naruto Kun but I'm not Sakura. At least not in this form. Call me Haruka." The identified Haruka said as she looks down at Naruto's chest. She could see that his wounds had already healed but the blood was still there.

Then much to Naruto's surprise, Haruka dips her head then slowly and sensually, licked off some of the blood then looks up at Naruto again with a mischievous smile on her face. Quick as a flash, she throws her arms around Naruto's neck and hungrily plants her lips against his. After a while, she breaks off and grabs the cross from Naruto's hand and as she places it back on her locket, she whispers. "It's you. You're the one…." Haruka then puts the locket back on and transforms back to Sakura who slumps unconscious against a still thoroughly shellshocked Naruto.

"I'm the one?!? What the hell is going on?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Author's Notes: Chapter two of Youkoden is now finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it for you  As usual guys, R&R please


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming Of Wolves

**Chapter 3: Dreaming With Wolves**

Naruto was walking towards school as he thought about what had happened the night before.

After Sakura had fainted, Naruto had been at a loss at what to do with her. He decides to covertly bring her to the doorstep of the girl's dorm and rang the doorbell fr the occupants to open the door and find her before running off into the night.

But who would've suspected that Haruno Sakura was actually part of the powerful vampire clan. And if her performance last night against Saizo was any indication, she's a VERY powerful vampire to boot. He wondered how HE was able to remove the cross around her neck which was being used to seal her powers since it wasn't meant to be removed by just anybody.

The other thing which confused him was why Haruka had kissed him and called him 'The One'. Exactly what did she mean by that?

As he passed through the gates, he could hear a couple of students gossiping.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Komiya Saizo?"

"Oh yeah. I heard that they found him just outside the academy looking pretty beat up. I wonder who could've done that to him?"

"Does it really matter? He's a major jerk and he's had that coming for a long time now. I'm surprised nobody tried to take him out sooner."

"Are you kidding me? Saizo may be a jerk but the reason why many are scared of him is because he's one hell of a sick and sadistic bastard. Whoever did this to him must be a real badass."

Naruto smiles at that comment as he enters the academy premises. Knocking Saizo down a few pegs DID feel good. Too bad it wasn't him who did most of the damage to the bully. He wasn't about to tell anybody who actually did it though because he had a feeling that Sakura wouldn't appreciate that.

Entering the classroom, he sees Ino talking with a feral-looking, shaggy haired teenager with triangle shaped marks on his cheek. The platinum blonde girl then notices that her fellow blonde seatmate had entered the room.

"Hey Naruto over here!" Ino waves over. As Naruto takes his seat besides her, Ino introduces the boy she was talking to. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Inuzaka Kiba. Kiba, I'd like to formally introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto."

"How's it going? The name's Inuzaka Kiba., one of the editors of the school newspaper." Kiba greets with an easy smile and offered a hand which Naruto took. Naruto frowns slightly as he felt the almost crushing pressure behind Kiba's handshake which he chalks up to his attempt at sizing him up.

For his part, Kiba was rather impressed that the newbie was able to withstand the full force of his crushing handshake without even flinching. It gave substance to the rumors that he was the reason why the former instructor Mizuki was hospitalized.

"Me and Kiba were just talking about what happened to poor Saizo." Ino said. "From what we heard, the poor guy's gonna be out of action for at least three months."

"Poor guy? From what I heard through the grapevine, he wasn't really that well liked in the first place so what's so bad about him getting a dose of his own medicine?" Naruto asks.

"Well first, there's not that many people who are capable of doing that to Saizo here in this school." Kiba said, looking at Naruto. "And the ones who CAN usually ignore his antics which makes me believe that somebody else was the one who beat the crap outta him. Someone whom we're not familiar with. You don't happen to have an idea, do you?" He asks, studying Naruto's expression which remained puzzled.

"Me?" Naruto asks with a puzzled expression. "Why would I have anything to do with the injury of a guy whom I've never even met?" He lied smoothly.

"Well you ARE the guy who declared he was taking over and issued an open challenge to anybody who wants to try you on for size." Ino said with a smile.

"That IS true." Naruto admitted. "And I wouldn't have minded if this Saizo did want a piece of me so I could have all the excuse in the world to punch his ticket. But like I said, that wasn't my handiwork and I really don't know who did it."

Ino seemed unconvinced at his statement. Kiba simply had a predatory look in his features. "Well then if that's the case..." He began before another voice interrupts him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I need to talk to you. NOW!" The three looks up and see Sakura scowling at Naruto.

"Oh, good morning Sakura San. What can I do..." Naruto began before Sakura cuts him off.

"Rooftop. Five minutes." She said before stalking off. Naruto could feel the eyes of the classroom on him like pinpont lasers. He looks back and sees Ino looking at him with a slightly miffed expression while Kiba looked amused at the whole situation.

"Talk to you guys later, ok?" Naruto said as he gets up and follows Sakura to the roof.

Ino's eyes follows Naruto as he makes his way towards the exit with a tight pang of jealousy in her chest. So far, Naruto was proving her initial assesment on him correct. From what Ino could tell, Naruto was extremely powerful, confident and had a certain feral charm and charisma which was proving to be irresistable. Traits which, in her eyes, made him an ideal lifemate for her.

But here was Sakura butting in on her business.

And while it is true that Sakura was one of her oldest and closest friends, their friendship came in second fiddle when it came to her mission for her clan. She knew for a fact that Sakura hated Naruto so why was she showing this much interest on him now?

"Hmmm... Looks like someone is upset because she lost her prey." Kiba's voice cuts in, causing Ino to snap out of her thoughts. She looks at the feral teen then looks at her hands which she notices had been clenching so hard that her fingernails was digging into her palms, causing them to bleed.

"I AM upset. I saw Naruto Kun first and I'll be damned if I let ANYBODY else have him." Ino stated then looks at Kiba as she suddenly has a flash of inspiration. "I also noticed that you weren't satisfied at Naruto's answer."

"Of course not." Kiba scoffed, glaring at Naruto's retreating form. "No matter how well he lies, he can't fool my nose. He's got Saizo's scent on him so he HAS to know something on what happened to him."

"I see. You want something and I want something." Ino concluded. "Maybe we could help each other." She said with a mischievous little smile.

Kiba could feel a feral smile tugging his lips as well. "What do you have in mind then?"

(Rooftop)

Sakura fidgetted nervously as she waited for Naruto to arrive. Her worst fears had come true last night when Naruto unsealed her full vampiric powers as well as her alter ego Haruka by accidentally removing her rosario. And though Haruka had voluntarily sealed herself again for reasons unknown, one taste of blood was all it took to send years of supressing and maintaining control of her urges down the drain.

"_But how was Naruto able to remove my rosario in the first place?"_ Sakura wondered to himself as she looks at the activity below on the school field. She knew that the artifact which sealed her vampiric side had mysterious powers and could not be forcibly removed by just anybody. Who exactly was Uzumaki Naruto?

_"Would you like me to answer that question?"_ Haruka's voice spoke up mentally. Sakura grimaces at this. Ever since she was unsealed again and had a taste of Naruto's blood, Haruka's presence seemed more pronounced in her mind. Not to the extent that she could take over her body but enough to make her a nuisance.

_"Who are you calling a nuisance?"_ Came the slightly miffed voice of Haruka which made Sakura jump a little. She had forgotten that since Haruka was technically a part of her, she could also see, hear, smell, think and feel whatever she did and vice versa. Sakura then thought back at how Haruka licked Naruto's blood of his chest as well as the steamy kiss that she gave him and found herself blushing madly at the memory which made Haruka chuckle. _"Then again, maybe I don't have to tell you how Naruto was able to remove the rosario. You know as well as I do that you can't forget the taste of his lips... The taste of his blood..."_

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Sakura screams out holding her head and covering her ears, hoping she could drown out Haruka's voice.

"You talkin' to me?" Another voice cuts in. Sakura looks back and sees Naruto staring at her. "If that's the case, then why'd you call me up here anyways?" He asks.

Sakura forces herself to calm down despite feeling the blush creeping up her cheek at seeing Naruto. "Sorry. I was talkin' to somebody else." She mutters as she looks down at the school field while collecting her thoughts.

Naruto looked confused for a moment, looking around the rooftop for anybody else before realization sets in. "Ohh... You mean HER., right?"

"Yes, HER..." Sakura confirms with a grimace. "...Which brings me to the reason why I called you up here to talk. It's about what happened last night..."

"Don't worry. I haven't told anybody about it and nor do I intend to do so." Naruto cuts in. "Give me a little more credit then that. I know this ain't something that you can just tell anybody."

Sakura lets out an involuntary sigh of relief. The fact that her secret was safe so far was welcome news. "That's good to hear but that's really not the reason why I called you up here for a talk."

Steeling herself, Sakura turns around and faces Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. Who exactly are you and how were you able to remove my rosario?"

Naruto looked thoughtful at this then shakes his head. "Sorry Sakura, but I'm wondering about that myself. I'm certain that the rosario is no ordinary artifact if it can seal off that much of your demonic powers so it shouldn't even be possible for me to remove it. As for who I am, I'm pretty sure you saw what I am last night."

"What I saw was only a partial transformation, correct? So technically I'm not even sure what you are other then the fact that Haruka keeps calling you 'The One'. What exactly did she mean by that?" Sakura asks.

Naruto shakes his head again. "Sorry but I'm just as confused about that business of being 'The One' as you are. Hell, your other half was the one who told me about it and since both of you share the same mind and body, shouldn't I be the one who's doing the asking around here?"

"The only inoformation I have on 'The One' is from some prophecy and I don't really like to deal with fairy tales. But there IS a lot of things I don't know about my abilities and heritage which is precisely the reason why I had my powers sealed away." Sakura admitted. "Haruka is way too dangerous around everybody else."

"I don't think sealing Haruka and your powers away was the smart course of action." Naruto stated bluntly. "It just makes it that much harder for you to control it in the off chance that the rosario was somehow forcibly removed. Who knows what would've happened if it was somebody else was the one who took off the rosario?"

"It would've been impossible for anybody to do it." Sakura reasoned out angrily.

"And yet for some unknown reason, I was able to remove it anyways. How do you explain that?" Naruto snapped back. For this, Sakura had no response and kept quiet. Naruto manages to rein in his temper and spoke in a softer tone of voice. "Look Sakura, you shouldn't have to be scared of what you are. Haruka is a part of you as much as you are a part of her and you gotta learn to live with it or stay scared for the rest of your life which is probably for the next eternity."

"I suppose you're speaking from experience?" Sakura asks in a bemused tone.

"Nope. Never had that problem." Naruto answered with a foxy smile. "I knew from the beginning what I am and it NEVER bothered me."

"So what ARE you? It doesn't seem fair that you know my true form and I don't have an idea what yours is." Sakura said.

"Well since you asked nicely..." Naruto said with a grin and in a vortex of wind, transformed into his full youko form which made Sakura's eyes widen.

"I don't believe it. You're a youko?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "I didn't know your kind actually existed!"

"Yeah well, I get that a lot. But as you can see, I'm very real." Naruto stated as he disguised himself again. "Though of course, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anybody about it."

"Of course I won't. What do you take me for?" Sakura answered in a slightly miffed tone. "Besides, it's not like anyone will believe me without proof."

"Sorry about that. I had to ask." Naruto said. "In any case, you mentioned that the only information you have on 'The One' is from some prophecy right? Care to enlighten me on what that prophecy is?"

Sakura thought for a while, trying to recall the particular prophecy before answering. "I think it kinda went like this. 'When the golden maelstorm blows, The One will inherit the bloody moon, the soulless winter, the illusionary heart and the desert rage."

Naruto frowns at this. "That makes absolutely no sense at all." He stated.

"It's actually a common prophecy to monsterkind. The wordings may vary from species to species, but essentially carries the same message which is there is a destined one who will come and unite all the clans under one banner." Sakura said.

"And you think that's 'The One' which Haruka was referring to?" Naruto asks dubiously.

"I don't know." Sakura admitted with a worried sigh. "Hell, half the time I don't understand my other half thinks about."

Naruto thought for a moment then sighs in resignation. "Look Sakura, we kinda started off on the wrong foot when we first met. Since we both revealed something about ourselves to each other, what say we start over and look for the answers to our questions together?" Naruto asks, extending his hand.

Sakura looks at the offered hand for a moment before grasping it with a smile. "I'd really like that. I haven't really been fair to you 're actually a pretty decent guy despite how you look and act."

Unknown to both Naruto and Sakura, two other individuals were hidden in the shadows watching and listening to every word they said.

"Can you believe it Ino? I knew that guy was no ordinary kid but I never thought that he'd be a part of the youko clan." Kiba said. "If that's the case then he must be pretty damned strong so if he's really the guy who tangled with Saizo and Mizuki, then it's no wonder they got their asses handed to them."

But Ino wasn't listening to Kiba. Naruto's conversation with Sakura had sent Ino's mind and heart reeling from the possible implications. "Could Naruto really be The One?" Ino thought to herself. If what she heard was true then it certainly changes everything.

"Oi Ino! Are you even listening to me?" Kiba asks in annoyance. "What's our next move?"

"We move up the timetable of our plans." Ino said decisively. "We'll do it after school hours taday."

Kiba looks at his cohort in surprise. "You sure about that Ino? Why the sudden change?"

"There's something I have to make absolutely sure of." Ino replied. "I'm sure you'd also like to get that story you wanted as soon as possible too, right?"

After thinking for a moment, Kiba nods with a feral grin. "Ah what the hell. No time like the present, right? And tonight's as good a time as any."

Ino returns the Inuzaka's grin with one of her own. If things went according to her plan, then she would have 'The One' all for herself as a lifemate.

(After School)

"_I wonder what this is?"_ Naruto wondered to himself upon seeing a piece of paper sticking out of his shoe locker. He pulls it out and unfolds it and felt himself scowl as he read the contents.

"I don't believe this. So this is how they want to play the game huh?" He mutters as he crumples the letter and throws it aside before stalking off.

Sakura happened to pass by and saw Naruto throw the paper aside and angrily walk away. Curious and at the same time, a little concerned as to what could've made her new friend upset, she picks up the crumpled piece of paper and reads it.

_Uzumaki Naruto/_

_I have your friend Yamanaka Ino. If you don't want to see her pretty little face bashed in, you'll come alone to the back of the gym after school._

_I'll be waiting._

The penmanship was familiar to Sakura so even though the letter was unsigned, the identitly of the culprit was as clear to her as day.

_"Not again."_ She groaned to herself as she followed Naruto out. "_What are you planning now?"_

(Behind the gym)

It was already early evening when Naruto got to the back of the gym. And from the looks of it, it was turning out to be a beautiful moonlit night.

But Naruto wasn't concerned with the scenery tonight. He was more concerned about more important matters like saving his new friend Ino.

"Alright I'm here now. Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" Naruto bellowed.

"Glad you could come Uzumaki San." A voice answers him. Naruto turns towards the source of the voice and sitting on the low hanging branch of a tree with the moon shining behind him is none other then Inuzaka Kiba.

"Inuzaka? What's this all about? If you wanted my attention so badly, all you had to do was ask." Naruto snarled angrily.

"I could but it wouldn't have been any fun if you weren't taking me seriously." Kiba stated.

"So where's Ino and why involve her in your stupid games?" Naruto asked.

"Relax man. She's just tied up behind this tree." Kiba said with a feral, gesturing towards the tree he was sitting in. Naruto takes a closer look and does see the blonde beauty unconscious and bound by ropes though something about the scene was bothering him. "Like I said before, you wouldn't have taken me seriously if I didn't kidnap her. Call her... An incentive if you will."

"So what IS it you want from me Inuzaka?" Naruto asked with a growl. "You didn't just call me out here to yak it up did you?"

Kiba's smile disappears, all pretenses of friendliness gone from his face. "I know what you are Uzumaki. And before you try to deny it, I heard it from your little talk with Sakura. And I'm also willing to bet that the reason why Mizuki Sensei and were sent to the hospital was your handiwork."

"So what's it to you if it was?" Naruto grated. "Are you here to get back at me for what I did to them?"

Kiba snorts in derision. "I could care less what happens to those two assholes. They've got what been coming to them for a long time now. What I DO want is the story on how you did it."

Naruto glares at Kiba in disbelief. "You kidnapped somebody I know just to get a damned story outta me? You're off your leash!" Kiba's eyebrow twitched at the blonde's last comment.

"I gotta admit that the part about wanting to get the story out of you is just part of the reason." Kiba confessed, standing up and looking at the moon. "My other reason is a more personal one. I've always wondered how I'd match up against someone like you."

"You also want a fight on top of everything else?" Naruto stated with a raised eyebrow. "... Fine. Let Ino go first and then we'll tal-WHOAH!" Naruto suddenly jumps back in time to avoid a white missile which crashed on the spot he was standing on only moments earlier and making a fairly large and deep crater. "This guy is serious... And fast too." He mutters to himself as he watches Kiba rise from the crater with the smoke still obscuring his figure.

"I don't think you get my drift Uzumaki." Kiba's voice can be heard as he emerges from the smoke transformed into a large, white colored werewolf with slitted black eyes. "You don't have a choice here and the only way we could resolve this is if one of us get's beaten down so bad that he won't be able to get back up."

_"Wonderful. A werewolf."_ Naruto thought to himself. Their kind had a reputation for toughness and resilency whose strength, speed and agility were directly proportionate to the phases of the moon. And judging from tonight's full moon, it meant that Kiba is at peak strength and might pose some problems even for him for the simple fact that this pureblooded monster was on a whole different level then that of Mizuki or Saizo.

"We don't have to do this you know." Naruto said in an attempt to resolve it peacefully.

"Yes we do." Kiba countered. "As you can see, I'm a werewolf. We live for battle and whenever a superior male comes around, we just have to fight them no matter what it takes just to prove who the stronger one is. This has always been our way. You should feel honored becaused I considered you worthy enough to challenge even if I had to resort to some underhanded tactics to do so. Now show me what sort of power you have now!" At that, Kiba charges at Naruto.

"Shit..." Naruto mutters as he manages to dodge the first attack but almost immediately after, felt himself assaulted from different directions. "So this is the true power and speed of a werewolf huh?" He thought to himself as he feels Kiba's sharp claws all over his body almost simultaneously.

"What's the matter? Why don't you transform and show me your true form?" Kiba asks. "Do you seriously want me to shred you to ribbons?" Kiba stops his assault, looks at Naruto then at Ino and smiles cruelly. "Or maybe you want me to start with Ino here or even look for Sakura and start with her instead?" He taunted.

Kiba's words had the desired effect. Naruto narrows his eyes at the werewolf and tosses aside his coat as a violent wind whips around him which signified the start of his transformation. "Leave them alone mutt. They've got nothing to do with us. All right then, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." The winds subsides and reveals Naruto in his full Tenkou form who flexes his claws and gives Kiba a vulpine grin. "I hope you don't regret your decision dogbreath."

Kiba grins back and Naruto and gives out a bloodcurdling howl. "Ahhh... That's better. Let's do this foxface." And with a savage snarl, the two beast-like monsters pounce at each other.

(With Ino)

From her vantage point atop the tree, Ino watched in fascination as Kiba and Naruto literally fought tooth and nail against each other.

Using her abilities to create a simple illusion of her dangling unconscious from the tree as well as disguise herself as part of the tree had been simple enough. The hard part was not knowing wether her illusion would affect Naruto or not though she was fairly confident that he would not notice.

And sure enough, Naruto had taken the bait and was now in a straight out fight with Kiba. And despite the fact that Kiba was at peak strength due to the full moon and was putting up quite a struggle, Naruto clearly had the upper hand which only served to solidify her belief that Naruto truly was the lifemate for her.

"Enjoying the show Ino?"

Ino whips her head around towards the source of the voice which was beneath the tree she was sitting on and sees Sakura looking up at her.

"Sakura. What do you want and how the hell are you even able to find me through the illusion?" Ino asks in a peeved tone.

"Your illusion only works on weaker and unsuspecting minds Ino. My mind's not THAT weak plus I know exactly what to look for." Sakura explained then looks over at the fighting Kiba and Naruto. "I guess I was right to think that you're responsible for this little fiasco."

"So what if I am?" Ino asked venomously, not even bothering to deny the charges. "I can't just let you take away something which I've been looking for my entire life now can I?" She said, jumping down the branch to face her pink-haired friend.

Sakura narrows her eyes at Ino. In all her years of friendship with the blonde, she never acted this way. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura." Ino stated as she walks closer. "I've seen how you look and talk to Naruto when he first came here then during that discussion on the rooftop. You're interested in him aren't you?"

"W-What? I don't know what you're sa...AIEEE!" Sakura's denial was interrupted as Ino took a swipe at her which she avoids. But the tree behind her was not too lucky as it was sliced in half.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ino shrieked at Sakura. "I know what you're up to you little hussy. You befriended me just so you could meet the perfect mate and when you find him, you'd steal him away from me."

"That's not true Ino. I never..." Sakura started to say but was interrupted again by a swipe from Ino who doesn't seem to be listening to her anymore.

"Well you won't get him from me." Ino said. "I'll show you what happens to ANYBODY who tries to steal from me." Ino stated with an evil smile as she starts to transform in front of Sakura's startled eyes.

(With Naruto and Kiba)

Kiba skids back along the ground from an attack by Naruto and uses his claws to stop himself. The werewolf was covered in cuts all over his body and those didn't include the injuries which his amazing recuperative powers had already healed. Aside from those, he was also getting tired while Naruto still looked fresh as a daisy.

"Who knew he's could use the wind to cut me up as well as those claws of his." Kiba mused to himself as he watches Naruto who remained largely unscathed, walk towards him. "Dammit, I knew from the start that I was outmatched but I had no idea that the difference is THIS large even at my full strength."

"What's the matter Kiba? Don't tell me that's all you've got in you?" Naruto said as he walks towards Kiba. "You were actually doing pretty good at the start so what's the problem, huh?" Unexpectedly, Kiba starts to laugh which makes Naruto frown. "Something funny about me kicking your ass dogboy?"

"Ahahahaha... Ignore me Naruto." Kiba said waving Naruto off. "I was just thinking how long it's been since I've had a fun fight like this." Kiba gets back up on his feet and brushes some dirt off his fur. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way coz I know you'll be lyin' if you do."

Naruto raises a vulpine brow at this. "Well I guess there's no harm in telling you that it HAS been pretty entertaining so far." Naruto then narrows his eyes and studies Kiba for a moment then continues. "And you know what else I think? I think you're not really the one who planned out this entire shindig. You're way too honest and straight forward to be resorting to kidnapping somebody just for a good fight."

"You're right. This wasn't really my idea." Kiba admitted to him. "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna tell you who came up with it. At least not until you beat me."

"I see. Well seeing as you look like you're on your last legs, what say we settle this by showing me your best move and see if I survive?" Naruto suggested making Kiba's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"You're nuts man. You're basically asking me to try and kill you!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You're right. That exactly what I'm asking you to do coz that's the only way you'll get a chance at beating me." Naruto stated, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

Kiba studies Naruto for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and prepares himself for his attack. "Your funeral buddy. I've always wondered what kind of damage my attack can do to a living, breathin' body. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Kiba said with a wide, canine grin. Naruto responds with a smirk and a 'come hither' gesture with a hand.

Kiba then leaps high up into the air and starts spinning furiously like a living drill.

"PIERCING FANG!" Kiba cries out as he homes in on Naruto's position. The blonde werefox cracks a vulpine grin as he watches the tornado that was Kiba draw closer. All nine of Naruto's tails then spreads out behind him and starts glowing with power as a tornado appears around him.

Kiba's attack connects with the tornado shielding Naruto and the snow white werewolf found himself struggling to try and penetrate the maelstorm. And much to his surprise, he felt that the barrier of wind around was even slowing down his spinning and pushing him back.

"W-What the hell is going on here?" Kiba thought to himself as he poured even more power into his attack but to no avail. A few moments later, a clawed hand comes out of the hurricane and grabs Kiba by the head despite the fact that he was still rotating in mid-air like crazy, stopping the spinning attack cold in it's tracks and slamming him face first into the ground with devastating force.

The windy barrier subsides and we find Naruto looking down at the smoking, prone figure of his defeated opponent. "Yo Kiba. You all right down there?" Naruto asks.

Kiba does not respond for a few moments before rolling to his back and answering with a chuckle. "Hehe... I guess you really ARE every bit the alpha male I thought you'd be, eh Naruto?" He said wearily as he sits up and reverts back to his human form. "Don't worry about me. You know how us werewolves are. We can take a beating and still keep on ticking. Though after THIS fight, I doubt I'd want to pick another one with you anytime soon no matter how much I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed the fight too despite the circumstances. Your kind is as tough as advertised and that Piercing Fang attack of yours is something else." Naruto said as he also transforms back into his human form and offers Kiba a hand to get up which the young werewolf accepts.

"Bullshit. You could've swatted my attack aside anytime you wanted man. I guess I need to work on it a little more." Kiba grunted. "In any case, a deal's a deal. The person who planned this whole outting is..."

Their discussion was cut short as two figures crashes into the clearing. It was Sakura who was trying her best to avoid the long claws of a pointy eared, blonde haired, bat winged female figure with a tail who seemed familiar to Naruto.

"Ahh... Speaking of which, that's her right there." Kiba said, pointing at the blonde female.

"Ino? Is that you?" Naruto asks.

At the sound of Naruto's voice, Ino stops her attack and looks at him with a look akin to shame upon seeing Kiba standing besides him and realizing that her game was up.

"That tail... Those wings..." Naruto stated. "That must mean that you're a..."

"A dream demon... A succubus..." Ino confirmed with a downcast look. "And that Ino you saw hanging from the tree was just one of my illusions."

Naruto frowns at this revelation. Apart from the power of flight and razor sharp claws, he knew for a fact that the succubus clan had the ability to hypnotize and seduce anyone who caught their fancy. Their telepathic prowess even extends to the ability to create powerful illusions which only the strongest minds could resist.

Naruto watches as Sakura quickly makes her way besides him then narrows his eyes at Ino. "If you're the mastermind behind all this, then would you mind telling me the reason? And why are you attacking Sakura?"

"Because I can't let her have you." Ino practically cried out. "All my life I've been seaching for the ideal lifemate. And now that I've found you and discovered that you might even be 'The One', I can't let you go! Sakura was trying to steal you away from me and I can't forgive that!"

"What? You too? Pardon me for saying so but I still say you've got the wrong guy." Naruto stated which served to only infuriate Ino even more.

"See? Even Sakura thinks you're 'The One'." Ino cries out. "I don't care what you or anybody else says. You're the one I want. But if I can't have you then nobody else will!"

"Whoah! Look out! She's gone nuts!" Kiba warns as Ino charges at tthem. Kiba and Naruto, who picks up Sakura in his arms, leaps out of the way of her attack.

"Calm down Ino. It's not what you think!" Sakura said, trying to reason with her friend. But Ino was not listening and with blinding speed, charges at Naruto and Sakura again.

Surprised at the ferocity of Ino's attack, Naruto lost his hold on Sakura and in a desperate attempt to recover her, accidentally pulled off her rosario instead.

"Oh crap. Here we go." Naruto said, watching the scene unfold in front of him as he takes a step back.

"What's the matter? What's going on and why is Ino calling you The One? And also, what's with this wierd vibe I'm feeling in the air?" Kiba asks, confused by Naruto's behavior and a little apprehensive at the current atmosphere he was feeling.

"Your guess is as good as mind with regards to this business about 'The One'. But remember that story you wanted from me?" Naruto asks which earns him a nod from Kiba. "Well the truth is, I'm the reason why Mizuki landed in the hospital and got his ass fired. But in Saizo's case..." Naruto said as he and Kiba watches Sakura transform into her other self. "...It was all HER doing."

Kiba's eyes widens upon seeing the transformed state of Sakura. "Holy shit... A vampire!"

'Haruka' opens her eyes and glares at Kiba. "No shit Sherlock." She said sarcastically before her gaze travels to Naruto and smiles seductively as she slowly walks over and wraps her arms around his neck. "We meet again my love." She whispers in his ear.

If Ino was angry before, she was now positively livid at seeing how familiar Sakura seemed with Naruto despite the evil energy she felt earlier. "Get your filthy hands away from my Naruto Kun!" She screamed as she attacks again.

Without looking back, Haruka effortlessly catches Ino's hand in mid-strike with one hand and looks up at Naruto. "Such a noisy little wench. Shall I silence her for you Naruto Kun?" Without waitig for him to answer, 'Haruka' unleashes a back kick which sends Ino tumbling back dozens of feet away. Fortunately, the kick was only meant to throw her off and did not really injure the succubus. 'Haruka' gives Naruto a small kiss before turning around and focusing her attention to Ino.

"You're tougher then you look little girl." Haruka comments as she watches Ino get back up and shake the dirt off her body.

"Who the hell are you calling a little girl, Sakura?" Ino screamed at her.

"Sakura? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not the person you know as Sakura right now. My name's Haruka." Haruka stated. earning him an incredilous look from Ino.

"You can call yourself whore for all I care forehead girl! I'm gonna take you down for being so close to my Naruto Kun." Ino said, causing Haruka to narrow her eyes at the blonde succubus.

"Resorting to name calling now are you?" Haruka said with a small chuckle before her demeanor turns serious. "You know something? I tried to be civil because you seem to be an acquaintance of my love. But if that's how you want to play this game little succubus then I'll have no other choice but to teach you to learn your place."

"For the last time, Naruto Kun doesn't belong to you! He's mine!" Ino shrieks as her eyes glow with power. Thorny vines suddenly erupt from the ground and binds the vampire who looks surprisingly unconcerned. "You're finished!" Ino said as she charges at Haruka.

"You can't fool me with your petty little tricks, succubus." Haruka stated as she dispels the illusion with a burst of dark power and easily dodges Ino's attack. In the same motion, Haruka grabs Ino's tail and slams her to the ground with earth-shattering force.

Haruka then looks down at her prone opponent with a frown and said. "I believe it was my other self Sakura who told you that your illusions only work when one does not expect it and on beings of lesser will then yourself. If it didn't work on my other self, what makes you think it will work on me? You insult me succubus and for that insult, the price is your life." And with this, she raises her hand to deliver the fatal strike.

But a firm hand on her wrist stops her in mid-strike. She looks back and sees that the hand belonged to Naruto.

"I think you've made your point Haruka. No need to go that far." Naruto stated.

"I have my doubts about that but if that is what you wish then I will not kill her... At least until she tries a stunt like this again. And next time, I will NOT be so merciful." Haruka said as she lowers her hand and starts to walk away.

Naruto also turns to follow Haruka but suddenly felt a looming presence behind him.

"Naruto! Look out!" Kiba warns. Naruto quickly turns around and sees Ino back on her feet and staggering towards him. Sensing no dangerous intent from the succubus, Naruto briefly wondered what could be driving her forward like this even after the beating she recieved from Haruka.

His question was answered when Ino latched her arms around Naruto and stares at him with eyes that seemed to be glazed over with desire. "My lifemate. You're the one." This was all Ino managed to say before kissing Naruto full on the lips.

Kiba could only watch the scene unfolding before him slack-jawed while Haruka was simply looking back with the beginnings of a smile tugging on her lips.

Author's Notes: Hey guys. My latest chappie for Youkoden is now over. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it for you. As usual, R&R pls.


End file.
